Coup de foudre
by KartenK
Summary: Cela n'avait rien de très original, mais le patinage avait toujours fait partie de la vie de Chris. Il se souvenait peu de sa toute première rencontre avec la glace, mais il avait un vif souvenir de son premier cours officiel qu'il pouvait presque raconter en détails.


La toute première fois que Christophe avait patiné remontait à loin. Cela n'avait rien de très original, mais le patinage avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Alors de sa toute première rencontre, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, cela datait bien d'une vingtaine d'années. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que ça lui avait aussitôt plu. Le reste, il le savait part ses mamans qui ne manquaient pas une occasion d'en parler. Il savait donc que pour elles aussi ça avait été très amusant -peut-être même plus- notamment au moment de partir. Apparemment, lui faire retirer ses patins avait été difficile, d'autant qu'elles n'étaient pas habituées à une telle résistance de sa part et lorsque Chris avait dû rendre lesdits patins, il s'était mis à pleurer. On avait dû lui promettre de revenir très vite pour qu'il se calme et accepte de quitter le bâtiment. Mais la deuxième fois qu'elles durent lui expliquer que la patinoire fermait, qu'ils devaient vraiment s'en aller, Chris ne se laissa pas faire. Il se mit à crier qu'il ne partirait jamais en ce langage franco-italien qui lui était propre, tandis qu'allongé sur le ventre il essayait de se retenir à la glace -ce qui, déjà impossible, était encore plus compliqué avec des moufles. Sans grande surprise, il annonça quelques jours plus tard son désir de prendre des cours. Or les inscriptions n'avaient lieu qu'à la rentré et, une fois encore, quand on lui annonça la nouvelle, Chris ne retint pas ses larmes.

L'attente avait été infernale. Tous les matins, il demandait à ses parents combien de temps il lui restait avant de commencer tous les matins le nombre lui paraissait un peu plus insurmontable. Sa maman avait profité de l'occasion pour l'initier au concept du calendrier en lui en offrant un où elle avait noté le jour-J. Chris marquait d'une croix chaque journée pendant laquelle il avait survécu à l'attente. Régulièrement, ses mamans trouvaient le temps de l'emmener à la patinoire où il passait l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à partir -toujours avec un déchirement au cœur. Sur ces jours là, il dessinait des étoiles et des fleurs. Le reste du temps, il posait des questions sur le passé de patineuse artistique de sa _mamma_ , et plus il en savait sur les choses extraordinaires qu'elle avait fait, plus il voulait en faire de même.

Tout ça, c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Des bribes de mémoire venaient confirmer ces dires mais rien de très concret. Hormis le calendrier, qu'il avait retrouvé quelques années plus tard et possédait encore. Il le gardait en souvenir de son étonnante détermination de cette époque où il ne savait que foncer sur la glace sans accorder d'importance à la beauté des mouvements, où il ne connaissait pas encore le plaisir de sauter, d'avoir l'impression de voler, et de savoir que la glace le rattraperait -elle le rattrapait toujours. Tout ça était lointain et flou dans sa mémoire, en revanche il avait un vif souvenir de son premier cours officiel, ce jour-J tant attendu qu'il pouvait presque raconter en détails.

A ce-moment là, Chris était déjà venu des dizaines de fois, au point que le bâtiment lui était aussi familier que son salon. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il se sentait tout drôle. Comme en terrain inconnu, il se laissa guider dans les couloirs après avoir manqué de se tromper de direction. Tout aussi étrangement, les escaliers lui parurent interminables, il se sentit rougir quand il arriva enfin à l'étage. Il peina même à enfiler ses patins tant ses doigts tremblaient. Il passait le lacet dans un œillet, dans l'autre, puis en ratait un et devait recommencer. Il se sentait stupide, lui qui avait fait cela tant de fois, voilà qu'il n'y arrivait plus et que la fille à côté de lui riait sous cape pensant sans aucun doute que c'était une première pour lui. Quand il dû se relever, il eut peur que ses jambes le lâchent. Mais il se reprit, se rappela que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de réagir si excessivement, et il traversa le rideau de plastique qui ouvrait sur la patinoire.

Elle était belle. Chris ne pensait pas se lasser de cette vision un jour. C'était l'innocence enfantine qui parlait mais au final, il ne s'en lasserait jamais, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il la voyait, peu importait où il la voyait. Bien sûr la patinoire suisse avait une place spéciale, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait toujours ce jour de septembre où elle venait d'être refaite, où personne n'avait encore mis un pied dessus, où elle était splendide et semblait l'attendre. Sa fraîcheur lui chatouillait le nez et cette sensation familière le rendit soudainement plus calme, comme s'il était chez lui. Puis son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il lui semblait être dans un rêve confus où lui et la patinoire seraient les seuls personnages, où il n'aurait jamais à la quitter, où il resterait avec elle pour toujours. Il entendit à peine sa _mamma_ lui rappeler qu'elle viendrait le chercher dans une heure il hocha la tête vaguement sans même détourner le regard.

Chris ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son professeur demanda leur attention. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres enfants qui attendaient autour de lui. Ils étaient une petite dizaine d'à peu près le même âge, Chris se souvenait que les plus âgés se remarquaient par leur grande taille. Ils étaient tous débutants -et visiblement impatients. Quand il imaginait les cours -et il les avait imaginé de nombreuses fois- Chris avait toujours pensé au fait qu'il allait apprendre à patiner avec un coach plus qualifié que sa _mamma_ pour lui apprendre -sa maman lui avait expliqué- et qu'à force de séances, il mériterait le droit de passer ses journées sur la glace. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à cet autre aspect il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pourrait ainsi rencontrer d'autres enfants qui aimaient la même chose que lui et ça lui semblait presque aussi bien -en plus, ils avaient tous l'air gentils, même la fille qui s'était moqué de lui plus tôt.

Le professeur ouvrit la rambarde et le groupe se rapprocha précipitamment. Chris se faufila aisément pour être le deuxième, juste après leur professeur, à arriver sur la glace. Tout souriant, il posa un pied, puis l'autre, et s'élança. Leur professeur leur demanda de se rassembler en ligne contre la rambarde et commença un discours de bienvenue que Chris n'écouta pas vraiment -il n'était pas là pour ça, il voulait patiner s'il vous plaît. Il retrouva son attention à la mention d'un premier exercice sans savoir que son enthousiasme naïf se changerait en déception à cette annonce. Apparemment, la première chose à savoir, c'était tomber.

« Tomber ? » se répéta Chris en murmurant -mais même dans sa bouche, cela ne prenait pas le moindre sens.

Oui, tomber, continua le professeur. Tomber en évitant les pires maux. Il était important d'assimiler la chute non pas comme un échec, mais comme faisant parti du jeu. Il fallait l'accepter et, surtout, savoir se relever. Mais aux oreilles de Chris, cela sonnait comme une perte de temps. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tomber alors qu'il avait passé des heures à trouver le juste équilibre _exactement_ pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Après quelques années -et un poignet cassé- il avait finit par comprendre ce que son professeur avait voulu dire et l'intérêt de l'exercice, mais sur le moment il avait été profondément frustré. D'autant plus que les autres enfants, ces traîtres, s'étaient mis à l'œuvre sans poser de question. Chaque fois qu'ils perdaient l'équilibre, ils prenaient soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur leur main, de se laisser tomber en reprenant le contrôle de leurs mouvements, puis de poser un genou à terre, l'autre en l'air, afin de se relever. Mais Chris refusait d'essayer à son tour. Il s'était mis à patiner dans la largeur, ignorant son professeur qui insistait pour qu'il fasse comme tout le monde.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Chris n'avait jamais beaucoup écouté ce professeur. D'ailleurs celui-ci le lui avait souvent reproché, disant que Chris aimait ne suivre aucun de ses conseils. En vérité, Chris ne prêtait attention qu'à ceux qu'il jugeait utiles à sa recherche de plénitude. Lors de ce cours, apprendre à tomber ne l'avait pas convaincu.

A la place, il glissait tantôt sur un pied, tantôt sur l'autre. Il suivait des yeux les griffures de la lame contre la glace, fasciné, tandis qu'en fond son professeur expliquait comment pousser sur ses jambes. Cette avance que Chris avait sur ses camarades s'élargit chaque semaine un peu plus. Non seulement il avait déjà passé du temps sur la glace avec ses parents, mais en plus il apprenait très vite. Il arrivait très bien à slalomer entre les plots, à contrôler sa direction avec ses bras, à former des citrons avec ses pieds ou à s'arrêter au milieu de la glace et s'y planter. Il fut rapidement las de ces exercices très basiques, de les refaire encore et encore. Chris voulait du nouveau, voulait apprendre plus. Alors il visionnait les performances de sa mère et tentait de reproduire ce qu'elle faisait, de retrouver la même beauté, se nourrissant de chaque mouvement, de chaque seconde sur la glace. Il adorait être sur la glace. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que les pieds enfermés dans ses patins, le froid contre sa peau et la patinoire qui s'étendait sous lui. Il avait besoin de plus que deux-trois suites de pas. Et pour ça, il était prêt à se consacrer à la patinoire jusqu'à en découvrir les moindres secrets. Il voulait y dédier sa vie puisque rien d'autre ne lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi vivant.

Son professeur le rappela encore à l'ordre mais cette fois, résolu, il lui proposa plutôt de montrer l'exemple -puisque certains enfants éprouvaient des difficultés à patiner plus d'un mètre. Cette fois, Chris l'écouta. Il revint vers le groupe et expliqua ce que sa _mamma_ lui avait expliqué et ce que le professeur avait dit : on commençait par des petits pas, et puis on forçait sur ses jambes. Puis il voulu montrer que c'était encore plus amusant avec beaucoup de force et s'élança vivement. Trop vivement. Il commença à perdre le contrôle et ses tentatives pour se redresser empirèrent la situation. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et dans une intense confusion, Chris tomba. N'était-ce pas ainsi que commençait toutes histoires amoureuses ?

* * *

 _D'habitude je me préoccupe pas du tout des anniversaires des personnages, mais Chris mérite beaucoup d'amour._

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, tbh. Il est prêt depuis quelques temps déjà et je suis très content d'enfin le partager ! J'ai eu pleins d'idées d'headcanon en l'élaborant, et vous avez donc pu lire un aperçu ~ Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais il y en aura encore un peu plus dans le chapitre 3 de ma fic_ Je ne suis pas amoureux _(qui arrive relativement bientôt, je vous jure)._

 _Sinon, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas (et même si c'est pas le cas), vous pouvez laisser une review c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
